


Moonlight in Hawaii

by catqueen220



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Crossover, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catqueen220/pseuds/catqueen220
Summary: Crossover between Moonlight and Hawaii Five-0.After the sudden death of Beth Turner Mick St. John disappears with the cure from LA.Six years later the cure is gone and his old life is about to be exposed to his new one.How will his current co-workers and friend react to learn Steve McGarrett isn't exactly who he said he is? And when a string of sudden murders hit too close to home will they believe he had nothing to do with them.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Moonlight or Hawaii Five-0 I just wish I did.

Prologue

His arm stung where he had cut himself but that didn't compare to the pain in his heart as he watched the coffin being lowered into the ground. Only a year together and he was already saying goodbye. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his oldest friend standing beside him. The fact that he was there in broad daylight told him how much he had cared about her too.

"What are you going to do now?" his friend asked.

Pushing his sunglasses up he turned to his friend. "I'm leaving LA. I can't stay here any longer."

His friend studied him for a minute, "You already took it, didn't you." it wasn't really a question he could hear the other man's heartbeat.

"I should have used it the minute I got that package from Coraline. If I had..."

"If you had then you'd be dead to." his friend reminded him.

"And you think this is better." gesturing towards the grave. "She was all I’ve ever wanted and one fucking drunk driver took that away from me. She wasn't supposed to die like that."

"No she shouldn't have, but you getting yourself killed next is not what she would have wanted and you know it. She loved you unconditionally and completely. She would want you to go on, to find a way to live without her." 

"At least I know that bastard died too. I don't need to worry about him killing anyone else thanks to you." When he had read the paper that morning and saw the headline he had known who to thank for it.

The leaner man stepped forward to take his friend in his arms in a rare moment of selflessness. "It was a pleasure ripping his throat out. I just wish I had made him suffer the way you are." Stepping back. "Where are you going?"

"Apparently Logan was worried I'd do something drastic and decided to find a nephew of mine. I think I'm going to go catch up with family while I can."

"Well..."

"I know what you're going to say, but I think I need to do this. For Beth and for myself, I lost the family I wanted with her. It’s time I find out what happened to mine."

"I wasn't complaining, actually I'm a little jealous that you can even find them. Even I wanted to there'd be nothing left for me to find." Hugging him a second time. "If you need anything all you have to do is call. I'll always be here for you no matter what." turning he left his friend standing next to the grave of one of the few humans he ever truly respected and cared for. "Watch out for him Beth, we both know he's going to need it."  
=================================================================

Chapter 1  
Six Years Later

Why now of all days? Steve thought as he held the suspect against the wall. He had known his time was running out when had woken up that morning but having to chase down a double murderer had sped thing up. Chin Ho had tracked Glenn Harris to an abandoned warehouse not far from Five-0's headquarters and they had went after him. A few mishaps had led to him chasing the man through an alley. Being able to leap over the 10 foot fence instead of climbing it had been a familiar thrill he hadn't felt in years. Steve grinned as he embraced the feelings and felt his speed increase and he suddenly found Harris up against a wall with his arm across his throat.

"You picked the wrong day to piss me off pal." Steve barely had time enjoy the look of fear on the man's face as he felt his eyes change and his vision sharpen.

Glen Harris had never been afraid of anything in his life. At 6'2" he was able to bench press 220 lbs. easily. But this guy had him on his tip toes without even breaking a sweat, and what the hell was up with his eyes? One second they were dark the next as pale as his face. 

"What the hell are you?"

"Something I've worked really hard to suppress." After nearly six years he heard a slight lisp as his fangs lengthened. The murderer in his grasp eyes widened as he doubled his effort to get away. Steve only tightened his grip even more.

He knew better to give into the monster but the need to feed hit him hard and he leaned forward going for the man's throat. He was so focused that he didn't hear Danny coming up behind him until he heard him shout. "Holy shit, you caught him."

Snapping back, Steve knew he was back to normal when the guy he was holding slumped forward. So much for being rough and tough, the asshole had fainted. 

"How the hell did you get here so fast and I saw you jump that fence..." His partner Danny started, Steve turned still holding Mr Harris by the neck. "What happened to him?"

Steve groaned, "He fainted." dropping the man so Danny could cuff him.

"Seriously," Danny raised his eyebrow. "And you didn't even have to dangle him from a building."

Steve rolled his eyes as he started to walk away. "Don't start."

"Or drop him in a shark cage," Danny continued to Steve's retreating form. "Or, you know, toss him a grenade." smirking as the other man flipped him off.

"Book em Danno." Steve called out as Kono and Chin came around the corner to help. "They may want to test for drug use on this guy. He was talking some weird shit." trying to cover his tracks.

"Will do boss." Chin saluted as he went to help Danny with the prisoner. "Where you headed?"

"Home." Steven didn't turn around. "I got something to take care of." On the way to his car he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number he hadn't used in years, hoping that it still worked. 

Since it wasn't even noon yet in Hawaii he knew to let it ring as long as he could and it worked. He was just shutting his car door when a very disgruntled voice answered, "You better have a good reason for waking me up in the middle of the day." No hello or How are you?

"Get your ass out of the freezer Josef, I need your help." Why should I be polite if he isn't.

Sitting up too fast Josef Kostan hit his head on the lid and cursed. "Mick?" he hadn't heard that voice in a while.

"It's Steve now, but yeah it's me. I take it things are still good in LA." 

Jumping out of the freezer Josef pulled on his robe as he headed for the den. "Steve? Sorry, can't see it, but what can I do you for or should I even ask?"

Steve rubbed his face as he looked in the mirror, at least he still looked okay. No pale skin or fangs, "The cure is gone, it's starting to come back."

Josef sighed, "You knew it wouldn't last forever Mick."

"I know." leaning his head back against the seat. "It lasted longer than I thought it would."

"Six years. Was it worth it?"

Looking out the window at the place he had come to love, "Yeah it was worth it, but now..."

Josef sat at his computer, "Just tell me what you need."

"I need out of Hawaii and blood."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Danny would you calm down." Kono said for the third time since they had left the station. "Steve is fine I'm sure." He hadn't shut up about it since they had booked Harris at HPD six hours ago. It was just after seven o'clock and the only way to calm him down was agreeing to go check on their boss themselves.

"Yeah? Then how the hell did he jump, jump not climb, that damn fence." Danny said turning the corner onto Steve's street. "I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes. And all that crap Harris was saying."

Chin smiled, "He's probably trying to set up a insanity plea. Come on," laughing. "Steve having fangs? It may be October but this isn't Halloween."

"Something is off with him and you know I'm right. He's been acting strange for weeks now." Danny insisted.

Kono grinned, the two men argued like an old married couple but they'd never admit they liked the friendship they'd built over the last three years as they watched out for each other. "Since when is Steve not acting strange according to you."

Danny pulled into a driveway and saw a town car with illegally dark tinted windows parked behind Steve's car. "He mention having company to either of you."

"No, he didn't." Chin Ho said pulling him weapon and saw his companions doing the same. Motioning with his hands Kono headed towards the back door as he and Danny walked onto the front porch.

"Damn it!" they heard Steve yell followed by a glass breaking.

Checking the door and finding it unlocked Danny didn't think, he just shoved it open to see Steve covered in blood while a pale dark blonde man sat at the kitchen counter. "Freeze asshole." Chin yelled as Danny went to see where Steve was hit just as Kono came through the backdoor.

"Steve where you hit," Danny asked trying to search his friend frantically. 

Kono pulled out her phone and started to dial 9-1-1. "Yeah we need medical at..."

Steve turned and grabbed the phone faster than any of them could see. "No we don't." talking into the phone. "The is commander McGarrett Five-0, everything is fine we don't need backup or medical." 

"Steve," Danny started but stopped when Steve turned to him and he saw his eyes.

"No," he looked at him and saw Danny take a step back. "We're fine, just a misunderstanding with a costume blood pack. Yeah I'll try to be more careful." he told the operator before closing the phone and handing it back to Kono.

"Wow that was fun." came a snarky voice from next to Chin. "What do we do next, hold hands and sign Kumbaya?"

"Shut up, Josef." Steve turned to him as Chin looked at him with, "Just who the hell are you?" holstering his gun

"Mick, you didn't tell them about me?" holding his heart. "I'm hurt."

Steve took a step towards the thinner man as he held up his hands in surrender. "Who the hell is Mick?" Kono asked.

"Damn it!" Steve yelled again. "Josef just sit down and shut up. The rest of you just... sit. I need to clean up." looking down at his blood soaked shirt as he started for his bedroom.

"We need to find out where you're bleeding from because this is not fake." Danny snapped.

"I'm not bleeding anywhere." Steve said stopping.

Josef laughed, "You should have called me sooner, this is entertaining. Sort of like dinner theater, but without the sequins." sitting down when they all turned to him.

Steve turned and pointed a finger at him, "You are not helping. Why the hell did I call you? Oh yeah, that's right because I stupidly thought that you would just send the stuff I needed, not get in your damn plane and fly down here yourself. You hate Hawaii, there's too much sun remember."

Josef smirked, that was the only way Kono could describe it. "Oh please, how many times have I had to listen you talk about how much you loved this place when you were stationed here."

Steve stood straight, "Oh I don't know, about as many time as I've had to listen to you complain about being stranded here when your boat sank."

"Enough!" Danny yelled catching both men’s attention. From the looks they gave him they had forgotten they had an audience. "What the hell is goin' on here? Why are you covered in blood? I think you owe us that much." looking to his left he saw several filled cases. "You going somewhere?" pointing to the bags by the door.

Steve ran a hand through his hair with a curse before looking at his team. After leaving them and talking to Josef he had came back to the house he had called his for the last three years to pack. He hadn't expected for his doorbell to ring an hour ago or to see his oldest friend walk through his door with, "Damn, you got tan." as a greeting. He also hadn't expected to see a delivery van pull up behind him with the stuff that Josef had brought with him. He had been starving so when Josef handed him a bottle he had drank instinctually, only to throw the shit up a few minute later. Pissed that he couldn't tell what his body needed he had thrown the now empty bottle against the wall just as his friends had shown up. Looking at the three of them he sighed. "Let me get cleaned up and then I'll explain everything. Okay?"

"You actually talking to us? That's new." Chin joked. "Who are you and what have you done with Steve?"

Steve smiled a little sadly before answering. "My real name is Mick St John, Steve was my great nephew. When he died I took his place. Now can I change or what?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has a lot to learn... How will they react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else loves Josef? I hope I can do his snarky-ness justice.
> 
> Don't own anything or Moonlight would have never been cancelled. Of course then Alex O'Loughlin would have never joined Hawaii Five-0. That would have been tragic

Chapter 2

It took him less than ten minutes to shower, change clothes and return to where the people he considered his closest friends sat silently in his living room. When they looked up at him he saw confusion on all their faces, except for Josef who just smirked obviously enjoying this. As he looked around he suddenly didn't know where to start or even if he should. One part of him wanted to just disappear like he'd planned and another wanted, no hoped, that they would accept him for who he was. Standing there looking at them he held his hand out not moving.

"Oh joy you want me to start?" Josef asked rubbing his hands together drawing everyone’s attention away from Mick/Steve or who ever he was. "Let's see. I'm a Scorpio, love long walks in the moonlight..." stopping when Mick glared at him. 

Tension broken Steve sat down across from Danny, Chin Ho and Kono. Kono was the first to speak. "Okay I think I speak for all of us when I say..." She said very calmly until, "What the hell is going on?" she added with a yell, nearly smacking her cousin Chin with her arm.

To his right Steve saw Josef start to speak again and cut him off, "Not another word." The other man just sat back with a grin as he turned to the others. "What I'm about to tell you will change everything you believe. So if you want answers then you need to be prepared for them. Otherwise I'll just leave with Josef and you will never have to worry about seeing me ever again."

"Oh hell no!" Danny said standing up. "You are not getting off that easy. We have trusted you and had your back for the last three years and now you plan to what, just fucking disappear. I don't think so soldier boy, start talkin'."

Steve looked at Josef then back to Danny as he sat down again. "Like I said my real name is Mick St John. I was a private investigator in Los Angeles until six years ago. "

"Then how..." Chin asked staring at the man he thought he knew. "Where's the real Steve McGarrett then? How... why are you here?

"It's a long story.." Steve started.

"But not as long as mine thankfully or we'd be here all night." Josef interrupted earning a glare from Mick. "What? I'm trying to help."

"Well you're not." Danny told him. "Just who are you?"

Steve sat back, "Guys meet Josef Kostan, head of Kostan industries in LA and my oldest friend."

"He means that literally." he winked at Kono.

"Josef these are my friends and co-workers. Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua." pointing to each of them 

Danny was watching the two of them. Earlier he had thought that Glen Harris had been smoking crack but just a few minutes ago he had seen Steve’s eye go from hazel to white then back again when he looked at the other man. Then there was the matter of watching him jump over a damn ten foot fence like it was nothing. He had seen the man do a lot of things since they had met but that was over doing it. "Steve," drawing his attention, "Just tell us."

"Fine!" Taking a deep breath he just went for it. "Here's the truth. I was born in LA in 1922, I joined the Army in 1939 and was stationed here for two years before the bombing in '41 with my half brother Steven McGarrett who you know died on the Arizona. After the war I went home to LA where I met a woman named Coraline."

"Bitch extraordinaire." Josef supplied.

Steve ignored him, "On our wedding night in 1952 I found out that the woman I loved was not exactly what she claimed to be. When I woke up the next morning I discovered that she had turned me into... a vampire."

Like he had expected the three of them stared at him not saying anything. Of course Josef took that as his cue to help, "Since he's still transitioning let me offer a visual aid."

Steve coughed, "Josef..." but it was too late. One second Josef was in the chair, the next he was behind the sofa holding his friends. When they turned to look at him he hissed exposing fangs and pale white eyes.

Almost as one three bodies leapt off the couch looking with wide frightened eyes between Josef and Steve, like they expected Steve to change next. "Enough, Josef, you made your point."

"You see this is a part of you I haven't missed, you never let me have any fun." he said to the others as he sat back down, his face going back to normal.

"Hoooooly... you... you're a..." Kono gaped pointing to each of them as she fell back on the couch.

Chin sat down again not saying a word. It was Danny that looked the most calm surprisingly. "Danny," Steve started taking a step towards him but stopped when the shorter man held his hands out. "I can't hurt you, I'm not completely back to full on fang mode yet."

"Oh you have so better explain all this." Danny started. "All these years... this explains your fucking laugh in the face of danger crap. What about me, huh? You might not have been able to die but what about us." gesturing to Chin and Kono. "All this time..."

"I was human Danny, I swear the whole time you've known me I was human." Steve tried to explain.

"Shut up!" Danny yelled. "You don't talk yet." rubbing his neck as he started to pace. After a minute he stopped and looked at Steve or Mick or whoever. "Alright explain how that works. First you were human, then you weren't, now you are or not?"

"If you'll sit down I'll explain." giving him what Danny referred to as his aneurysm face.

"Or I could just kill em for you." Josef added. He was surprised when both Mick/Steve and his friend Danny both yelled, "Shut up!" at him. "Damn this is better than cable." 

"Go on start talking." Danny crossed his arms as he sat down seeing both Kono and Chin looking at him like he'd gone nuts. 

"I was a vampire for over fifty years and I hated myself, I hated what I was. Coraline and I would split, get back together then split again. Then in '85 she got this wild idea that she could get me back by kidnapping and turning a child so we could be one big happy family. There was no way I was letting her get away with that so I tracked her down, saved Beth and I thought I had killed Coraline." rubbing his hands together he realized that it didn't hurt to talk about Beth anymore. Looking at Josef he knew he could tell as well. "I saved Beth but I still felt responsible for her so I stuck around watching her grow up. For twenty years I looked out for her, made sure she was always safe. Then about eight years ago there was a serial killer in LA with a distinctive MO."

"Bite marks." Josef offered. "We thought we had a rogue on our hands ready to expose us all."

Steve nodded, "Beth was a journalist that worked the case. She didn't recognize me, hell the last time she had seen me she was four years old. We ended up working together and she managed to get herself kidnapped again. This time by the very real, very human killer."

"You saved her again didn't you?" Kono asked relaxing a little. Even as a vampire he had still helped people, that wasn't someone to be afraid of she thought.

"I did." Steve smiled. "It was complicated but she found out what I was and she didn't care. After a while we started dating."

Chin laughed at that, "Weren't you a little old for her?"

Josef laughed too, "At least they were closer in age than me and my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend now?" Steve turned to him.

Josef rolled his eyes, "Simone and I sort of have a thing going."

"Seriously?" Steve sat up. "I thought you gave humans up after Sarah."

Danny clapped his hands in Steve's face, "Focus here." his Jersey accent coming on strong.

"Just how old are you?" Chin asked the other man.

Steve gave Josef his 'you started this' look. "Let's just say that I know what the original Globe Theater looked like, and smelled like." wrinkling his nose.

Kono gasp, "Holy hell." Josef just shrugged.

"Yeah," Steve smiled. So far they were taking this better than he had expected. "Anyway Beth and I were friends at first, then Coraline came back. I couldn't believe it because she wasn't a vampire. She ate, she went out in the sun with no effect, she was in every way human."

"Than how..." Danny was confused.

"Coraline was from a very old, very powerful lineage. One that created a temporary cure no one knew about." Josef told them.

"It turns out the French Revolution had more to do with the supernatural then anyone wrote about in history books." Steve told them. "Her family were aristocrats that needed to appear human to live through that time and used the cure when they needed to. When she came back she offered me a chance and I took it."

"So that's how you... are like... you are now?" Chin tried to get out.

"No that only lasted for a few days. It turned out that Coraline didn't have permission to share the cure, her family found her and took her and the cure back to wherever the hell they came from leaving me a chance to be with Beth. But," laughing at himself this time Steve cocked his head. "Beth was like a magnet for trouble and ended up being taken by a group of vamps selling rare blood types to other vamps since she was AO-, the rarest of them all. I couldn't save her as a human so I asked Josef to turn me back." the three of them turned to him. "It was the only way to save her and we did. Like I said Beth didn't care what I was she just wanted to be with me, I was the one that needed to accept that."

"Eventually he did and they moved into a nice, sweet, bungalow for two." At the time Josef had envied Mick but not for what followed.

"We were happy, I was happy for the first time in years." Steve/Mick looked down wetting his lips as the rest of the story filled his head. "We went out for our one year anniversary. Dinner, dancing the whole nine yards. That was also the night I proposed and she said yes."

"Steve it's okay you don't have to explain." Kono could tell it was tearing him up to talk about this. The fact that he had never mention the name Beth before was enough to tell her things hadn't worked out well.

"About a month earlier I had received a package in the mail. No postmarks or return address, it was just there. Inside was a container of the cure, a hell of a lot more than Coraline had brought with her before. I planed on talking to Beth about using it to have a child of our own but fate had other ideas. On the way home from dinner a drunk driver slammed into our car." he heard Kono cry out and saw Chin take her hand. "She was thrown out and I flipped four times."

"He would have been killed instantly if he hadn't been a vampire." came from Josef and he saw Danny nod. "As it was it took him a day to heal enough to go to her.

Looking at his friends Steve went on, "Beth died in the hospital, I tried turning her but it was to late. I had to get out of there. Everything I saw reminded me of her and I knew if I didn't leave I would have left a trail of bodies a mile wide searching for the driver."

Josef gave them a shit eating grin, "I found him first."

For some reason hearing that Chin sat up, understanding exactly how Steve must have felt. Steve had been there for him when his wife had been killed and he would be there for him now. They were 'Ohana, family, no matter who or what else he was. "So you left."

"The morning of the funeral I took the cure." stopping for a minute then looking at the again. "I told you Steven McGarret was my half brother," seeing them nod. "Well growing up I never knew about him, but when I was a teen I overheard my parents talking about an affair my father had a few years before I was born. When I confronted him he told me that I did have a brother and he told me his name. The funny part is I never went looing for him, it was pure dumb luck that we were both stationed here during the war. By then he already had a family of his own and kids, John and Debra."

Danny sat up that time, "John? As in your... well Steve's... dad." when Steve raised his eyebrow he stopped. "Shut up! You know what I mean."

Steve laughed, "I never told him he was my brother. I was content just being friends and we were, growing up apart it was freaky how much we had in common. After awhile I spent so much time at his house that John called me Uncle Mick," he smiled then looked sad. "Then the planes came." Chin and Kono sat up and even Danny nodded. "It was my day off and I was visiting a young lady in town when the first bombs were dropped. I'll never forget the smell of burning fuel and flesh." Stopping Steve got up and grabbed the bottle of whiskey he kept in the cabinet and five glasses.

Coming back he poured each of them a drink before taking his own and swallowing it in one gulp. "I was part of the medical corps so I didn't find out about the Arizona and Steven until that night. Everywhere you looked was confusion, fear and damage." he let that trail off.

"That time you went on the ship to help that guy accused of killing his wife..." Danny asked.

"It wasn't the first time I had been on the Missouri. How do you think I knew where I going?" Steve shrugged.

Danny shook his head, "I hate you so much right now." holding up his glass for a refill.

"No you don't, this would be easier if you did." Steve smiled passing him the bottle. "After Pearl I was sent overseas, mostly Italy and Eastern Europe until the war ended and I come back to LA."

Kono couldn't help herself she was fascinated by this, "That's when you met your wife Coraline, right."

"Right," he nodded. "After I was turned I had to give up my family, all of them, even Steven's widow. How was I going to explain what I was and with the kids..."

"Luckily he had me to show him the ropes." Josef said holding up his glass. "I did my best to keep him from wallowing in self pity."

"When you're first turned there's a window of time to acclimate newbies or they go feral. The only thing I will ever be grateful to Coraline for is not leaving me to that fate." looking at them he wanted to be honest. "I'm not going to lie, for a while I was every bit the monster you associate vampires with being. I fed and I killed, until it got to the point where I couldn't justify another person dying because of me. Josef can be an ass but he's been there for me for a really long time and I know no matter what I can always count on him."

"Stop or you'll make me blush. Besides it wasn't that big of a hassle, you've always did have good instincts." Josef coughed like he had said to much then stood up. "Now tell them I'm a cold-hearted bastard who kills without remorse. I have a reputation to protect you know." going to a wooden crate he pulled out what looked like a bottle of wine until he came back and poured himself a glass and they saw a slightly thick red liquid fill it. 

"Do you have to do that?" Steve asked. Seeing the others about ready to throw up. He wasn’t much better since was still trying to figure out what his body wanted. On one hand the red liquid drew him in but his stomach was still rolling from his earlier attempt.

Josef smirked again. "Why not? You have your refreshments and I have mine." toasting them he set the glass down slowly showing the red stain that he slowly licked off. "It's better than that soy, vegan crap you used to drink."

"There was nothing wrong with the way I fed."

Chin leaned over to Danny, "Dear god, they argue more than you two do."

Hearing that Danny whistled, "Okay so you were turned, then you weren't, then you were. How does that get you here in this pineapple infested hell hole?" seeing Josef smile at his description of the island.

Giving up on Josef Steve turned back to the group, "I have a friend in LA that thought after losing Beth, and that I'm still young enough, it would be nice for me to meet up with someone from my birth family. Logan is a computer wiz kid and he got me a location on John and his son Steve. John was still working for HPD so I thought meeting his son would be better. Everything you know about Steve McGarrett is true. He was good man, a navy seal and a decorated soldier."

"But..." came from Kono.

"I didn't expect to come face to face with an almost perfect doppelganger of myself when I met him. He actually thought I was his twin that was separated at birth." remembering the look of shock on the man's face. "I let him think that for the few months we had to get to know each other. He took a leave of absence and we back packed through Asia. He told me everything about John, his mom, his sister and how he grew up. How much he loved them and this island." looking out the window for a minute. "Three weeks into our trip we were abducted by a group in Malaysia. His unit had been tracking them for awhile and when they had the chance they took us to a compound outside the city. Steve was killed right in front of me and I couldn't do a damn thing to help him, that was the second time in my life that I wished I was still a vampire. They dumped his body god knows where and few days later his unit raided the place and found me."

Chin was starting to get the picture, "And they thought you were Steve."

"I swear I never planned on taking his place but being tortured for nearly a week as a human wasn't easy to recover from. By the time I healed, they all thought I was Steve McGarrett and since I wanted to find the bastards that killed him I figured I'd stick around long enough to avenge him. One thing led to another and the next thing I know two years had passed and I was right in the middle of the whole Victor Hess thing. Then John was murdered and I'm here being offered a chance to lead this group. He was my nephew, you’re damn right I wanted blood for that. You remember how I was." each of his friends nodded.

"Okay I think I got all that straight, but how the hell did you know who I was when we met?" Chin asked Steve trying to keep one eye on the blonde sitting next to him. For some reason the hair on the back of his neck stood up every time the man looked at him. His comment about being a heartless bastard Chin took on faith. There was just something that screamed don't piss me off about him despite the expensive suit and youthful appearance.

"I had spent almost three years being Steve by then. Thanks to the internet, and top secret clearance, I can tell you every member of his high school football team." sighing. "The problem is the cure is only a temporary fix. I've had to take it every few months for the last six years until it finally ran out. There's nothing left."

"How long do you have before..." Kono asked.

"Every time I used it the time between doses got shorter. I used the last of it three weeks ago and for the last week I've noticed things have started changing. I figure another few days at best but today I let it happen." he admitted. "That's how I jumped that fence, how I was able catch Harris. The problem is using those abilities also brings back the need to feed, but when I tried my stomach couldn't handle it yet. That's why my shirt was covered in blood when you came in."

Leaning back the three of them let that sink in. "You were drinking blood?" Danny felt sick just asking that. 

"It's an acquired taste." Josef offered taking another drink from his glass with a smile.

"As much as it sucks, pun intended, blood is what vampires need to survive. Luckily, thanks to blood banks, we don't need to attack people to get it. Why do you think the legends died off around the same time as blood banks became commonplace. In LA we have people that work in the morgues that sell blood from the bodies that come in."

"Or you can have a few willing freshies that are more than happy to let us tap a vein every few days for the right money." Josef saw Mick just shake his head. "This will do in a pinch but I much prefer my dinner to be 98.6 degrees." 

"So buy a microwave." Steve joked.

"Ha, ha." Getting up Josef pulled on his jacket. "Well since you seem to have this well in hand I'm heading to the hotel. It was interesting meeting you all," to the three on the couch then turning to Mick. "I'll stick around for a few days until you figure out what you want to do, that is if they don't stake you in your sleep." he nearly laughed at the horrified looks on their faces and knew his friend was safe, for now anyway.

Steve nodded, "Thank you for doing this Josef, but try to keep your fangs to yourself while you're on my island."

"Self-righteous as always." the much older man sighed buttoning his coat. "And here I thought you'd have loosened up by now. How do you put up with him? Doesn't him being right all the time make you want to strangle him." he asked as he disappeared out the front door.

A few seconds later they heard a car leaving and they all turned to Steve. "So what happens now?" Chin asked his friend and boss.

"I don't have a choice, I'm turning back whether I want to or not. It's just a matter of days now until I won't be human anymore." leaning back in his seat

Danny moved to take the seat Josef had vaccinated. "What does that actually mean? I mean what are the differences between human you and, I can't believe I'm saying this but, vampire you?"

"Besides the whole blood thing that I'm trying to forget about." Kono added. "You're not going to start sparkling are you?" that lightened the mood as Steve let out a huge laugh.

"No, no that I don't do." Steve rubbed his face thinking it was funny that Kono had watched 'Twilight' but then he had too with Danny's daughter Grace. "Living here the worst will be the sun. We don't sparkle or burst into flames but being in the sun isn't good. We start to dehydrate almost immediately, we can stand it for short periods of time and if we're in the shade or inside a building it's not to bad. Surfing will definitely be off my to do list."

"What would you need to stay healthy in the sun?" Chin pulled out his iPad and Steve realized he was taking notes and grinned.

"I already had the windows here treated with strong UV protection after they were shot out but the car windows would need it and enough blood on hand to keep me from passing out." he laughed remembering Beth. "Beth used to call me her delicate flower."

"You... delicate! This I have to see." Danny joked.

"So what else can you do?" Kono sat up.

"Increased speed and senses..."

Danny cocked his head, "Like jumping a ten foot fence?"

"That was nothing. Try going from the ground to the roof of a two or three story building. That's fun." Steve felt a little like Mick for the first time in years.

Kono's eyes widened, "Seriously?" when he nodded, "Okay that's impressive."

"What's the big deal? You've seen him jump from the tenth floor balcony into a pool." Danny reminded them.

Chin grinned, "True, but that was going down not up."

Steve looked at his friends as they started arguing about what was cooler and leaned back. This was good, this is what I want, he thought to himself. When Kono turned to him and asked if he could fly he remembered the last time someone had asked him that. Beth had sat next to him in his car, he had loved her but god he missed that car, eating chips only days after finding out what he was completely at ease. That had been the moment when he had realized he had fallen in love with her. "No, no flying, but that would be cool." smiling at the familiarity of those words.

"Yeah that would be cool." Kono nodded.

"I get what you did in LA but what are you going to do here for blood." Chin asked. "Or are you going to let Max in on all this. You know he'd love to help."

Steve nearly choked at the thought. "Max! Hell no, I tell him and he'll have his entire Sci-Fi geek squad here trying to poke me with sticks."

Danny grinned as that image stuck in his head. "So what, you're just going to leave? That's obviously what you planned to do earlier or why bother packing." pointing to the bags again. 

Steve stood up facing his partner. "What other choice do I have Danny? There's a reason Hawaii isn't on a vampires must see list. This isn't easy for me you know. I love it here, I've found a place where I can help people. Be the person I always thought I would be growing up. My father, he was a doctor. I watched him leave every morning and come home every night knowing that he helped people get better every day. I was field medic during the war and I used the GI Bill to go back to school to follow in his footsteps. Instead I ended up with fangs and a craving for blood that lead me to taking lives instead of saving them." he stopped when he saw they were staring at him and he noticed the sharper vision and felt the fangs with his tongue. 

He had taken a step back before Kono grabbed his arm stopping him. "You don't have to run from us," it was incredible and scary but she was fascinated by the visual change in her friend. Reaching up she touched his face, "This is who you are, and frankly it's not that scary." He looked at her with those cold white eyes that clearly said oh, really. "You with a hand grenade on the other hand..." she shrugged stepping back.

Steve laughed and took a second to calm down keeping his head up so they saw the change back to normal. "At least I never strapped someone to the hood my car."

Danny held up his hand, "One time, one time and you never let me forget it." 

It took a second but suddenly all four of them started laughing until they all fell back into their seats again. "I'm sorry Steve or should we call you Mick now?" Chin Ho asked.

"Steve is fine. I've been Steve for the last six years. Josef will probably never remember that so it's a good thing his middle name was Michael. I can blame it on that, if I stay." 

"I don't know why you can't." Chin told him. "We know now, we can help keep things under control."

"Me under control you mean." Steve sighed leaning back he saw them start to speak and held up his hand. "It's okay, believe me I understand."

"I know we already asked but what now. If you stay eventually you'll need to have a steady supply of blood." Danny said then held his head. "I can't believe I'm talking about blood likes it's normal."

"Welcome to my world." Steve said slapping Danny's leg. Then turning serious, "I want to stay, I really do." crossing his leg over his knee. "I loved LA, it's where I was born and grew up. But this, living here, doing what we do, has felt more like home than I've had since the day I met Coraline. I just don't see a way to make it work. I can be in the sun but not between eleven and three, at least any longer than 30 minutes before I start looking for someone's throat."

"Four hours?" Danny sat up. "That's what you're worried about. You don't think we could handle things for four freaking hours. Out of all of us here who's the only one who never actually went through the police academy." Steve grinned as he held up his hand. "You've had whatever training in the service, in whatever year, but we can handle the outside while you run the office in afternoon for a few hours."

"That's perfect, that way you only need to risk it if it's absolutely necessary." Kono smiled.

"She's right Steve." Chin smiled at his cousin. "I mean seriously HPD has a night shift why can't we. We just tell people we're rearranging the schedule for a trial run." Chin reminded him. "You've been talking about adding a few more people anyway. This could work."

"And what happens if I can't control it?" Steve asked.

Danny looked at their friend and for the first time started to understand that he was afraid. That was a feeling he had never associated with the SEAL but 'Mick' was afraid of hurting them. "You did before, right?" leaning forward and patting Steve’s arm. "As a PI you were helping people before you ever came here. Why would that change?"

Steve closed his eye leaning his head back against the chair. "Because it's been six years since I had to control those instincts. I don't know if I'll have the same self control, at least at first." looking at them. "Hell I almost bit Harris today. If you hadn't came up behind us Danny I would have ripped his throat out."

"Save the taxpayers the cost of prosecuting his ass." Kono thought but when they all turned to her she added. "Did I say that out loud?"

Steve laughed softly as he looked at the clock. "It's getting late, you guys should head home."

"We still need to figure this out." Danny said.

Steve stood up and they followed. "We have a few days okay."

"But..." Kono started.

"I promise I won't disappear without talking to you first." Steve offered.

"That's good enough for me." Chin said taking Steve’s hand then pulling him in for a quick pat on the back. "We can do this brah, don't give up just yet." winking as he and Kono headed for the door.

Steve saw Danny hanging back, "Look I know this is a lot to accept."

Danny nodded, "You can say that again. I feel like I should schedule a CAT scan or something for believing all this. But one thing I do know, and I will stake your ass if you tell anyone I said this, is that I trust you. To go through the things you have and still be able to get out of bed each morning."

"Freezer, actually." Steve grinned.

Danny stopped, "A what?"

Steve couldn't help himself, he smirked, "We sleep in freezers, you know the whole dead but not dead thing. Why do you think morgues are kept so cold?"

Danny pointed a finger in his face. "I so hate you right now." turning towards the door then stopping again. "I'll talk to you tomorrow and if you try to disappear I'll track you ass down just to kick the shit out of it."

Following him to the door Steven laughed, "You can try," as Danny opened the car door he added. "If you think I was bad before just wait until I know the bullets won't kill me."

Danny started to say something then just waved his hand and got in the car, this time letting Kono drive. 

As they drove off Steve walked around the side of the house and sat on the patio watching the wave crash. Closing his eyes he focused on letting the change happen and suddenly the dark was gone, replaced with built in night vision. The waves, the beach... he could see it all. "Maybe I won't have to give up surfing after all."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more people from LA arrive.  
> Steve makes a decision.  
> Josef has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything related to Moonlight or Hawaii Five-0.

Chapter 3

The incessant buzzing of his phone woke him the next day before the sun was up. Getting up he looked in the mirror, he could sense the vampire getting closer to being fully awake but he was still human for another day at least. Checking the caller ID he saw a local hotel, "What do you want Josef?"

The vampire laughed, "Just checking to see if you were still alive before I head to bed."

Steve shook his head, "I'm fine thank you."

"Good, then I expect you and the, what do you call them 5-0 squad, for dinner tonight. Simone and few associates will be arriving this afternoon and I think it will be good for them to see that human vampire relations don't have to be complicated. By the way this hotel has excellent air conditioning."

Steve felt his stomach drop. "Associates? Just who is coming?"

"Seven o'clock at the Cave Club. I trust you can find it. I like that name, Cave Club."

"Josef..." hearing a click. "Son of a..."

Looking out the window at the sun rising over the waves he decided not to worry, pretend it was like every other day. He started his morning run thinking about what the others would expect from him now. They had seen his vampire side and hadn't freaked out so that was good but if he stayed there was a lot of things that needed to be figured out. Number one on the list was where to get blood from. Chin's idea of Max was one possibility but that meant letting the coroner know that his fascination with pop culture wasn’t completely insane. 

By the time he was back at the house, showered and dressed for work he still hadn't made up his mind about what to do. The drive to Five-0's office was lost in thought and some apprehension. 

Usually he was the first one in but today me was met with the computer screens filled with old news articles out of LA and pictures of him, thanks to his brief time as a bodyguard for an actress, and Beth. He must have made a sound because Kono turned, saw him, then slapped Chin on the back. He started to turn off the screens but Steve, without even thinking about, was suddenly at his side grabbing his arm to stop him. "Don't."

Kono blinked a couple times at how fast he had moved before getting it together, "I'm so sorry Steve we were..."

"Curious." he smiled dropping Chins arm. "It's okay." wanting to lighten the mood he added. "I can't believe I let my hair get that long."

Kono laughed, "I don't know, I think it looks pretty good on you." she watched his face as he turned to the screen with Beth Turners picture. "She was beautiful." putting her hand on his shoulder, surprised when he covered it with his for a minute.

She wasn't the only one, Chin was watching him too. "She was good too," he said causing Steve to look at him, "We watched a few of her videos from Buzz Wire."

"Yeah she was." clearing his throat Steve froze the screen. "After she left Buzz Wire she went to work for the DA's office but In a way she my first partner." sitting on the table he rubbed his hands together. "So how many questions have you come up with since last night?"

Chin grinned, "Too many count." seeing that his friend wasn't upset at their snooping into his past. From what he had found Mick St. John had helped solve a lot of crimes in LA before disappearing after his girlfriend's death. No wonder he had fit right in to the job here. "Number one being what is it you decided to do."

"I'll let you know when I make it." he smiled.

It was kind of strange seeing Steve being so open with them, Kono thought, but she could get used to it. "Well I don't know about him but I have questions."

Steve smiled at the way she raised her hand. "I'm in a good mood so shoot."

Pulling up a chair she sat down, "You said you were born in '22 so that makes you..."

"I'll be 91 in November." he saw her nod. "Next."

"Garlic?"

"Myth."

"Mirrors?"

"Help me shave." he saw Chin Ho laugh at that.

"Crosses or Holy water."

"Touchable and drinkable."

"Seriously!" she said throwing her hands up. "You're kind of destroying my buzz here. Is the whole vampire myth a load of crap?"

"Sorry." Steve admitted. "The only truth is the blood, extra senses and the sun. The rest was mostly started by vampires to cover their tracks or to sound more dangerous. Except for the coffins, they were just convenient places to hide from the sun. Houses back in the day weren't exactly well built." he smirked. "Or so Josef claims."

Chin sat down looking up at him, "How are you feeling today?"

"Human... mostly." he admitted standing up. "Where's Danny at?"

"Dropping my car off at the dealership." came his partner voice from behind him. "You're paying me back for the damn UV treatments. To do the whole car is costing a freaking fortune." Danny said taking his jacket off and tossing it over a chair.

"Why are you treating your car?" Steve asked confused.

"Why am I..." looking between Steve, Kono and Chin. "Why am I treating my car he asks. I don't know, maybe because it's cheaper to do that than replace the interior if you suddenly combust in my front seat."

Steve laughed. "I told you we don't burst into flames."

Danny looked at him, "Well excuse me. I'm sorry, but since you've been lying to us since the day we met..."

"Okay." Steve started.

"you'll have to forgive me if I'm..." a little louder.

"Fine!" Steve tried again and saw Chin and Kono trying not to grin.

"... not inclined to take your word for it." almost yelling.

"I said fine, I'll pay for the car." Steve yelled back. "And thank you for thinking of me." he smirked.

Steve pointed at him. "Shut up." grabbing his own chair. "So are you stayin' or what?"

Just like that he knew, "Yeah I'm staying." as Chin and Kono smiled. "On one condition."

"What's that?" Kono asked.

Crossing his arms Steve leaned against the table. "If it ever gets to be to much for you, you tell me and I'll leave, no questions asked. Now don't we have some work to do."

"Sure boss," Chin said getting up. 

"That reminds me, don't make plans for this evening. Josef has reservations at the Cave Club."

"What's his deal?" Chin asked. "You, I can handle, but he scares the shit out of me and he didn't say more than a handful of words last night."

"Good, he should," Steve told them. "Josef is over four hundred years old and believe me he wasn't joking when he said he rep to protect. You don't want to know the number of bodies hiding in the tar pits, vampire or human you don't want to piss him off. On the other hand if he likes you he can be the most loyal and generous person in the world."

"So you've known him awhile?" Danny asked.

"He was an acquaintance of Coraline's long before I met her. We didn't exactly hit it off at first. He thought I was a self-righteous pain in the ass."

"Well then he and I should get along great." Danny laughed catching the ball of paper Steve tossed at him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

With no new calls coming in the three of them spent the day asking Steve questions and getting to know him not just as Steve but also Mick. He had spent so long being Steve McGarrett that it was hard to remember the much more open and optimistic Mick St. John. A couple times he had to catch himself when felt the vampire creeping up but he was able to push it down. The heat was also starting to get to him, when he had headed home to change for dinner he had to turn the ac down from 80 to 76 just to be comfortable. Thank god Josef had brought the freezer with him along with some of the personal belongings he had left behind. Opening the jewelry box he pulled out the white gold ring his father had given him when he had returned after the war. Slipping it on the index finger of his right hand he was a little surprised that it still fit but he hadn't really changed that much. His hair was shorter and he had aged a few years, even had a little grey at his temples now. Not that he minded, he thought it made him look more distinguished and he wondered if that would go away along with the humanity. Going to his closet he changed his cargo pants for a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. Looking at himself in the mirror it was like the last six years had disappeared and he was once again just Mick and smiled.

"Remind me again why we agreed to come to this?" Chin Ho asked pulling on his tie outside of the restaurant while they waited for Steve.

"Because Steve asked us too?" Kono told him slapping his hand away from his throat. "And because I want to know everything I can about..." looking around and lowering her voice. "Vampires."

"It's gonna take a while to get used to that and he hasn't even changed back yet." Chin joked going for his tie again. This was Hawaii, why the hell did he need a tie to eat dinner.

"Yeah well I still think we should get CAT scan." Danny laughed. "Maybe we could get a group rate."

Kono shook her head, "We can't really deny what we saw with our own two eyes Danny. The fangs, the eyes, as weird as this is I believe all of it." looking over Danny's shoulder she added. "And that's not helping to change my mind. Jesus."

The two men turned to see the man they had worked for, for the last three years looking nothing like the Steve they knew. They were used to the military uniforms and the cargo pants that Danny complained about so much but this, this wasn't Steve this was Mick St. John. Even the way he walked was different, more fluid and somehow it brought home the fact that he wasn't really human. "What are you waiting out here for?" he asked as he got closer.

"No offence but I really don't want to be alone with your friend." Chin only half joked as he followed Steve through the door. 

As they walked in they noticed the restaurant was empty, "Are you sure this is where he said to meet?" Danny asked.

Steve started to answer but the maitre'd came around the corner, "Ah Commander McGarrett, Mr Kostan is waiting for you, if you'll just follow me."

The place was dark but elegant with artwork on every wall and obviously very expensive. Kono was glad she had taken the time to change into one of her best dresses. She had read about the restaurant in a few magazines but had never had the chance to eat there before. She was even more glad when she saw who was sitting at the table. "Governor Denning, what an unexpected surprise." looking around nervously wondering what he knew.

"Ms Kalakaua you look lovely this evening. Gentlemen." nodding to the others. 

Steve stopped next to the governors chair. "I wasn't aware you two knew each other." 

Josef couldn't stop his smirk at Micks tone, "The governor and I were just discussing the possibility of a branch of Kostan Industries here on the island." Mick looked ready to kill him. "You know, now that us old boarding school buddies have gotten reacquainted. I may like to come down and see how you're doing once in a while."

Sam wasn't stupid he could tell something was up. "Well I look forward to reading your proposal Mr Kostan." standing up he looked at Steve. "Impressive connections Commander. Enjoy your dinner."

"Thank you governor, enjoy your evening." Steve said as the man passed him. As soon as he had left the room he turned to Josef. "Just what the hell did you tell him?"

Josef smiled, "Just that you were my tutor when I transferred to that military academy you supposedly went to and we became friends." getting up he patted Micks back. "Stop worrying so much. You'll get even more grey." making Kono grin. "Now how about some refreshments." 

"Not so fast," Steve cocked his head. "Who else is here?"

As soon as he said it he heard a familiar voice yelling, "Mick!" before he was suddenly pounced on by a brunette. "Oh it's so good to see you again."

"Simone," he said picking her up and spinning her around. In the year he and Beth had been together the two women had become close friends and the four of them had spent a lot of time together. "My god you keep getting more beautiful every time I see you."

"And you," running her hand over his hair, "grey. I like it." Kissing his cheek. 

"Hey, hands off my fiancé." Josef said proudly pulling Simone to his side.

"Fiancé?" came four voices, Micks the loudest.

Simone held her hand out showing off a beautiful 2 carat diamond ring surrounded by a dozen smaller rubies. "Wow, now that's a ring." Kono observed,

"When did this happen?" Steve asked.

"A week ago. You have good timing, we were looking for a honeymoon destination. Although Hawaii wasn't on the list." Simone smiled then kissed Josef.

"Now it is. I liked the hotel we're staying at so much I bought it this morning." Josef looked like the cat that ate the cannery. Or in his case the vampire that ate the virgin. "Gave it to Simone as an engagement gift."

"You bought..." Steve sat down pinching the bridge of his nose. "I think I feel a migraine coming on." Simone slapped his shoulder as Danny, Kono and Chin introduced themselves before sitting down.

The patio door opened and Steve got another surprise when Guillermo walked in with, to his shock, Max of all people. "Guillermo what the hell?"

"Mick, it's good to see you man." giving him a fist bump. "I was just telling Max about the time we pretended to be paramedics to get that Monaghan lady out of custody." 

"Oh really?" Danny smiled crossing his arms. "Oh do tell, I'm all ears."

"Well you see," Max started.

"Enough teasing guys." Simone stopped him. "Guillermo try to remember that Mick and his friends are cops now." looking at Mick with a grin.

Chin looked at the county coroner, "How do you know about all this Max? Or more appropriately what do you know?" he asked.

Max never was one to show a lot of emotion but this time he smiled. "Well you see G-mo," seeing Steve grin at the man's nickname, "and I happen to both belong to the same forensic newsletter and we started emailing back and forth a few years ago."

"Max is my go to guy when I need information." Guillermo told the group then turned to Steve. "When I heard you had called Josef and that he was coming here. I played him for a lift." looking very pleased.

"Queens over a tens." Josef sulked but earned a kiss from his fiancé.

"Well I guess that takes care of one problem." Chin offered Steve.

"Not so fast." Steve held up his hand, "Just how much does Max know?"

Guillermo scratched his neck, "Probably more than he should."

Max leaned forward, "I wasn't aware you knew about certain people's medical conditions Commander otherwise I would have been much more forthcoming in my analysis reports."

Danny sat up, "Wait are you saying that's been a problem here before?" dear god this whole island has gone nuts.

"Oh no not here, but I did help track a rogue last year on my vacation." Max smiled.

"Talbot actually asked if he'd be willing to relocate." Guillermo told them.

"Who's Talbot?" Kono was the one that asked.

"The DA in LA." Steve told her.

"He found out about us not long after Mick and Beth got together." Josef supplied.

Simone smiled a little sadly at the mention of her old friend, "Surprisingly he ended up being an asset to the community. He understood that normal law enforcement wasn't capable of handling a vampire, especially the prisons. So he keeps certain reports away from local law enforcement and hands them over to Josef."

"What do you do with them then?" Chin asked. Okay, Kono was right, this was fascinating. He should be pissed that they were playing god with the law but from what they had said he had to agree, normal prisons wouldn't know how to handle a vampire.

Josef gave him his best grin. "We have our own set of laws, if you break too many of them the punishment is death." he saw their eyes widen slightly. "Don't look so horrified. Imagine this, you have a serial killer stalking and killing women. This killer is a vampire, do you really think putting him in jail will stop him. That'll just give him an all you eat buffet until he decides to escape and human guards won't be able to stop him. For petty bullshit we make them do community service, like spending a day picking up trash for the city. It won't kill them but they'll think twice before doing it again. But anything that threatens our safety, our secrecy, gets a flame thrower."

Steven nodded when the others looked at him, "Stakes don't work, you have to burn or decapitate a vamp to kill them."

"I assume you have run across such things in your military service Commander." Max asked looking at Steve.

"Not really, but I did a few beheading's when I was a vampire." Steve sighed. "We let the cleaners handle the fire."

For once Max was stunted, "Yyyooouuu... You were... a..."

Steve turned to Guillermo, "I guess you left that part out huh." the LA coroner just shrugged. "It's a long story that I promise to tell you later, all you need to know is that right now I'm human but in a few days I won't be."

"Fascinating." Max said pushing his glasses up his nose. "So you're turning into... but I thought you said you were a..." he didn't get to finish because several waiters appeared with their first course and glasses of wine. 

They were just starting to eat when two other ladies arrived. One blonde with a classic French braid over her shoulder and a redhead with shoulder length wavy hair. "I don't believe it." Steve said as he saw them.

"Mick welcome back." the red head purred practically sitting in his lap.

Catching her before she sat Steve pushed her back up. "You brought them with you." he glared at Josef.

"Gee it's nice to see you too." the blonde joked pulling the redhead to the other side of the table to sit down after giving Steve a kiss on the cheek. 

"Lori, Stacy always a pleasure." Steve nodded to them then glared at Josef. He couldn't believe Josef had brought his dinner with him. Especially with Simone there.

"Did you girls have fun shopping?" Simone asked.

Lori, the blonde, smiled. "Oh yeah, you'll have to come with us tomorrow to the beach. We bought the cutest little bathing suits at this Shoppe right down the street."

Danny hated feeling confused and honestly that's all he had felt for the last 24 hours. "As lovely as it is to have such beautiful women join us, why does Steve have his aneurysm face on?"

It was Simone that laughed at that, "Oh I guess Mick hasn't explained everything then."

Stacy patted her hand, "Maybe we should explain." when Simone waved her hand Stacy turned to the group. "Josef is like our..."

"Benefactor." Lori supplied.

"That fits." Stacy grinned. "I've known these two since I was a child. My mother and her mother both worked for Josef at one time. He put them through school, made sure they and us had anything we wanted. In exchange.."

"We let him tap a vein once a day." Lori finished. Three heads turned to Steve who just looked ready to crawl under the table. "Now let's eat." the blonde laughed as the others just stared at her.

As they ate the girls explained a little better how things worked, Simone assuring Kono that she didn't mind her fiancé feeding on them at all. "It gives me a chance to relax once in awhile." The girls moved closer together so they could discuss the do's and don'ts of being a freshie as they called themselves. Simone admitted that was how she had met Josef in the first place when he paid for her to go to law school. Thanks to Guillermo, who explained to Max about Steve's condition, it left Chin and Danny to get some more info out of the older vampire about what to expect when Steve reverted and to get more comfortable around him. Danny told him about getting his car UV protected and Chin mentioned the new night shift at the station. They also learned a few more things about vampire laws and how they worked. 

An hour into the meal they started to realize that Steve, or Mick, or whoever he was, had been a lot more connected and in charge in LA then they had thought. Josef, being older, had been the first to come to mind but as the night went on anyone could see that the older vampire deferred to Steve much more than the other way around.

They also noticed that Steve wasn't eating, at all. He was constantly moving things around on the plate but never took a bite. "Steve are you feeling okay?" Danny asked.

"What? Why?" Josef looked between them and Mick.

Realizing he had been caught Steve sighed sitting back. "I'm fine Danny, don't worry about it."

"Don't give me that." Danny sat up. "If we're doing this, then were doing this together. Now what's wrong?"

Dropping his fork Steve pushed the plate away. "I can't eat okay. Happy now, everything tastes like cardboard to me, it has for the last day or two."

"You need to feed don't you?" Lori asked coming over to him. "I know I'm not Beth but you're more than welcome. It's been two days since I shared so you don't need to worry about me." offering him her wrist.

A part of Steve wanted to deny it but the second he caught her sent the need hit him hard. He was also aware that every head in the room had turned to watch what he would do. Josef whispered to Guillermo and he left the room, probably to keep the waiter from walking in on them. "Thanks, but I can't." Oh yes you can, his brain was telling him, not that cold bottled stuff Josef had brought to the house, nice warm fresh blood.

"The girls will be fine Mick," Simone told him. "Josef has a few bottles at the hotel and I'm more than happy to spend the evening with him. I loved Beth too, but we all know she would understand."

"It's not that." Chin spoke up. "He doesn't want to do this in front of us." glaring at Steve almost daring him to. "If you're staying then this is something we have to get used to and they're offering. It's not like you're biting a perfect stranger."

Josef looked at Mick's friends seeing nothing but acceptance, well maybe a little uneasiness, mixed with curiosity. "You did good Mick, I like them. Now hurry up, Simone's waiting for desert."

Mick he had never been able to accept this part of being a vampire but this time, knowing what was coming he accepted all of it. He could be a good person and a vampire, Beth had taught him that, the last six year had taught him that. It wasn't what he was, it was who he was that made the difference. Tilting his head he took Loris arm, letting everything come back to him he inhaled deeply. He could smell her blood and knew she had been telling the truth about her blood level being normal. Inhaling again he felt the shift in his incisors as they lengthened and heard Max whispering 'incredible' softly. He also knew Josef was waiting to see what he would do with that damn smirk on his face. Looking up he saw Kono biting her lip, Chin just staring and Danny, well he couldn't tell what he was thinking. 

Danny was glad he hadn't brought his gun with him, seeing Steve with white eyes and fangs about to bite into a girl wrists was insane. He couldn't believe he was letting it happen but when Steve's teeth entered the girl arm she sighed leaning her head back almost as if she was in the throes of passion, not feeding a freaking vampire. He watched, or told himself, only to make sure Steve didn't hurt her but after only a short time Steve stopped and licked the wound catching a drop of blood on his tongue. 

A little self conscious with everyone staring at him Steve wiped his mouth, "Thanks Lori."

She smiled, "No problem honey, you know you're welcome anytime." taking a napkin to her wrist.

Kono went over to her, "Do you need a first aid kit for that." 

The two girls laughed, "No but thanks. See it already stopped bleeding." holding her arm out the three Five-0 agents noticed that there were only two tiny holes that had indeed stopped bleeding.

Standing up Steve had to admit he felt a whole hell of a lot better. "Still want me to stay?" he asked them.

Danny pointed a finger at him, "You shut up."

Kono turned to Josef, "That means yes." with a smile

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After everyone had went home or to their hotel Steve and Josef took a walk out towards the beach. It wasn't even eleven o'clock yet and people were still enjoying the clubs and luau's along the way. Josef was watching his friend getting his first view of the area without human eyes. "You know when you called me there wasn't the panic I had expected. Even now you're acting way to calm. What the hell have you been doing for the last six years?"

Steve grinned just relaxing, he had spent 56 years as a vampire before taking the cure so why did he find the brightness of the moonlight on the waves or the way the flames danced in the bonfires so damn fascinating. "I told you three years with the SEALS before coming here."

"So what, you learned some Navy trick to suppress panic." Josef joked. This was a new side of his old friend.

"I'm not panicking Josef." Steve found a couple empty beach chairs and dropped into one then laughed when Josef turned his to face him then sat down in what had to be a couple thousand dollars suit. At least he wasn't wearing a tie, he thought. "It's not like I didn't know it was coming."

Brushing off some sand Josef looked at him. "See that's what I mean."

"I don't know what you want me to say Josef." raising his hands as if to say 'so what'.

"Mick..." earning a glare. "Fine Steve,” rolling his eyes. "I guess I'll get used to it... eventually."

"I hope so... Charles." Steve said leaning back watching the waves.

"Touche," nodding to his old friend. "I haven't heard from you since you called about taking your nephews place. Which by the way I'm sorry about, but I did hear that you caught the people responsible."

"Had Logan or Ryder tracking me?" 

"Both." making both men laugh. "No you just seem different. This was good for you I think, I just thought you'd be trying harder to stop the change."

"You know for a long time I resented Coraline for turning me." Josef started to say something but Steve stopped him. "But I've come to realize that it wasn't becoming a vampire that I hated. It was the fact that she took the choice away from me. I had no say, instead of explaining and letting me choose, she did it for me."

"Would you have though?" Josef could see his point slightly.

"How can I know?" Steve admitted. "I loved her at one time, would have done anything to be with her. If she had told me maybe it would have been different."

Josef could almost picture it. Mick had been strong from the start and had grown more so as he came into the vampire abilities even while fighting them. If he had embraced the change that he himself had done there was no telling the things he could have done. "So that's changed now? How?" He had seen a difference in him after he had turned Mick to save Beth but that didn't compare to what he felt now.

Steve had had a while now to think about this and come to peace with it. "Because this time it's my choice. I knew the cure was running out and instead of running around trying to fight it or find more, I let it happen. I just didn't expect to still be able to stay here but I'm glad I can. The fact that they," he didn't need to tell Josef who they were, "watched me bite Lori without freaking out says a lot. I knew they were tough but this just proved it."

"That was kind of bad ass, even I was impressed and not just by them. When was the last time you fed in front of someone?"

Steve shrugged, "Oh that would be the time Beth walked in after you insisted I taste Simone's blood to eliminate her as suspect."

Josef had the good sense to look embarrassed as he rubbed his neck. "Yeah not my best idea."

"No it wasn't." Steve leaned forward letting his elbows rest on his knees. "If I'm being completely honest I kind of missed this. The strength, the gifts." Josef cocked his head, he had never heard Mick describe them as gifts before. "In the last six years I was tortured, shot and broke bones all the time knowing that I could die. If I had I would have been okay with it, but now. I kinda like the idea of not having to worry about it anymore." looking up at Josef, "What?"

"This... You." Josef laughed. "I feel like a proud papa and my little boy is all grown up."

Shoving his friends leg, "Don't start."

"Oh come on, I have waited years for you to just accept yourself. Who knew you had to go to, what did your friend call it, a pineapple infested."

"Hell hole." Steve finished with him.

"You just had to come here to figure that out." Josef finished.

"You always said I was obstinate." laughing he shook his head. "A year ago the governor made me and Danny take couples counseling."

Josef gave him a smirk, "Something you need to tell me."

"He gets so uptight that it's fun to argue with him, he reminds me of you sometimes actually." Steve saw Josef raise an eyebrow. “Anyway I guess people complained, so after one too many carguments they sent us to therapy. Surprisingly I think it helped. I'm letting the past go and just focusing on the here and now. This morning when I woke up I was human, but something happened when I fed from Lori. I'm back and it's going to stay that way for however long I live."

Nodding Josef sat forward. "Well then I guess it's a good thing my business will be expanding. It'll give me a good reason to come visit and you won't have a reason to say no to being my best man."

Steve looked out at the waves then nodded. "I'd like that. It's good seeing you happy and Beth loved Simone she'd be thrilled."

"Are you joking she'd be threatening me with bodily harm if I hurt her." laughing.

Steve joined him, "Yeah she would've, but she still would have been happy for you."

"I've lost a lot people in my four hundred years and only handful have I ever missed, but Beth is definitely one of them." Josef admitted seeing Steve nod. "So anyone new in that area?" seeing the other man smile a little. "Do tell."

"Her name's Catherine Rollins, she works in Naval Intelligence. She helps out Five-0 every once in a while."

"Is it serious?"

"I don't know." Steve thought. "We met after I took Steve's place so she never knew him. Things that other people noticed she didn't and I just chalked everything up to PTSD if anyone had questions. She's on a mission right now and won't be back for at least another six weeks. Then I'll have to decide what to say to her."

Josef knew how hard that could be. "So who else knows you aren't who you say you are?"

"Steve's sister Mary, she knows everything which is why she lives in LA and not here. She's not to happy that I took her brothers place but she hadn't seen him since she was a teenager when their dad shipped them to the mainland and different schools. So it hurts but she's cool with connecting with her great uncle. She says she talks to me more than she ever did to him anyway. Then there's their mother Doris."

"I thought she was dead? At least that's what Logan told me." Steve grinned at Josef's concern. "So I was worried about you, sue me." more than he would ever admit that was for sure.

"You have better attorneys." Steve joked. "Turns out Doris is ex-CIA and had faked her death. After I got here I found out that John had been investigating the accident. He thought she had been murdered and I wanted to know what was going on. I still don't know everything but I found her about a year ago. Mary took it hard but they're getting closer now."

"And Doris knows."

"She kept asking questions about when Steve was little, things I couldn't answer. I finally had to tell her but she wasn't that surprised. Apparently she had run into another like us and had helped him out by getting him a new identity. Luckily she figured telling people would just land her in the nuthouse and agreed not to say anything. She did what she thought was best at the time and she knew I certainly understood that. I consider her and Mary family so I'd appreciate it if you'd keep an eye on Mary in LA."

"It'll give Logan something do now that you're talking to me again." Getting serious Josef asked, "So it's all back?"

"Pretty much. It had building up all day but the fresh blood sort of flipped a switch."

Josef leaned back, "Well that's that then. What are you going to do now?"

"I never expected to stick around but if the team is willing to work with me I am. It never hurts to try and I like it here, I like what I do and I'm good at it. As long as they're okay with me then I'm staying."

"Well if anything happens you can always come back to LA. Maybe Talbot will hire you, you do have the experience now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The vampire side has taken over now.
> 
> Let me know what you think and thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Steve's back to full on fang mode he get's to have a little fun at work and with the guys sharing a few things he learned during the golden age in Hollywood.
> 
> Danny walks in at an awkward moment and Steve tells him a little more about his time as a vampire.

Chapter 4

For the second time in two days Steve's phone woke him up before sunrise. Only this time it wasn't Josef, it was work. Getting out of the freezer, okay he did miss his bed but he had slept better last night than he had in a month, and the thing fit perfectly in the basement. He got dressed and headed to Ko Olina where three bodies had been discovered at one of the resorts vacation villas. "Sorry to call so early boss." Chin Ho said offering him a cup of coffee.

"No thanks, my days of coffee are over." Steve told him looking longingly at the cup. 

Chin raised an eyebrow, "Seriously." understanding what that meant. "When did that happen?"

Not wanting to get into that just yet Steve shrugged, "Last night."

"You okay." the Hawaiian asked wondering why Steve didn't look any different to him.

"I'm not hungry yet if that's what you mean." Steve smiled then patted Chin on the shoulder. "I'm okay. So what do you know about what's going on here?

Chin got the message, not ready to talk about it yet, and moved on. "About four thirty this morning the phones lit up with guest reporting gunshots, the front desk even got a few asking if they were setting off fireworks. Security came to investigate and found the door to room 1154 open. Going in they found the two guests with multiple GSW's and a third with a single shot. The male was DOA but the woman was airlifted to QMC and pronounced there. The third looks to be the shooter but we only found one gun so there had to be at least one other person there." he told Steve as he led the way to the crime scene.

The two story villa was set out over the water and was probably one the most expensive rooms the resort offered. The first thing Steve thought when he walked in was that he should have fed before coming. It was going to take a while to get back in the swing of things and seeing the pools of blood on the floor was a reminder that he needed to stop thinking like a human. The obviously non-local victim was dressed in pajama pants and looked to be in his mid to late forties while the other was definitely Hawaiian and barely out of his teens. The younger man was also wearing all black, including a ski mask, and holding the gun in his hand. "It looks like the vic opened the door since there's no sign of a B&E except for the rack being knocked over." pointing to a coat rack on the floor. 

Focusing Steve took a deep breath and saw the whole thing in his head. "Two men came in saying they were room service. They wanted the man to open the safe."

Chin looked at him, "How can you tell that?" Steve just shrugged. "Okay then, that'll come in handy."

"Only if we can prove it." Steve joked looking around. Walking into the bedroom he heard a faint sound. "Hold up a second." stopping Chin from entering the room then took a step in himself. Holding his finger to his lips he pulled his side arm heading for the closet and saw Chin do the same. Standing at the door he closed his eyes listening to a slow but steady heartbeat and caught the scent of fresh blood. Opening the door he didn't see anything but a pile of clothes on the floor but bending down he pulled at the pile until her saw an unconscious young girl, no more than twelve years old, bleeding from a bullet wound to her shoulder. "Chin get the medics." putting his gun away he picked the girl up off the floor knowing Chin was already out the door. That was when he saw a gun laying next to her on the ground. Laying her on the bed he checked the wound glad to see it wasn't that bad but she had been bleeding for a while.

The paramedics arrived moving him out of the way, "How did you know she was there?" Chin asked as he joined him with Kono. 

Steve could hear Danny out front talking to the guests from next door. "I heard her heartbeat." he whispered then added, “Plus I can smell the different blood types.” Leaving Chin he left to talk to other witnesses.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Chin smiled at his cousin. "We were good before but I get the feeling he's going to take it to a whole new level.”

"At least now we can let him chase the suspects." Kono joked. When he laughed they got a few looks from the medics and other officers and decided to head outside. The sun was just coming up and they watched as Steve moved into the shadow of the building. As the investigation continued they watched how he handled himself, if they hadn't been looking they wouldn't have noticed anything different. As it was the only thing odd was the way he moved with the shadows and when they were gone he just headed for the tree line. 

The fun part started when they left to check out a lead they got from the desk clerk about a fellow employee that had been fired for arguing with the gentleman who had been killed. It took a little while to locate him at his girlfriend Kelly's apartment and then she kept saying he wasn't there. Steve had let Danny do the talking until the woman started to close the door on them. "Do you know how lie detectors work?” He asked Kelly.

"What?" the bleach blonde looked at him.

Steve smiled, "It measures blood pressure, pulse and respiration. Now I know you're lying because your pulse started racing the second Danny asked you where Holokia was. Now look at me and tell me where he is, if you tell the truth I won't have to arrest you and I will know if you're lying."

Kelly looked between the cops and then over her shoulder before trying to slam the door shut and yelling, "Holo run!"

"Wrong choice." grabbing Kelly's arm Steve pushed her at Kono who immediately handcuffed her. Hearing a crash Danny and Chin followed Steve through the house and out the back door. The man they were chasing was using the fire escape and Steve, without thinking, simply jumped the railing nearly giving Danny and Chin a heart attack watching him fall. Looking over they saw him land four stories below and grabbed Holokia as soon as he got close enough. "Book em' Danno." he called up to the pair staring at him with a grin.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Seriously I thought you were dead when you jumped that rail." Chin joked hours later sitting at the table on Steve's lanai drinking a beer with the others while Steve manned the barbecue grill. 

"You left out the part about being Spider-Man when you were explaining things the other night." Danny shook his head. "At least the last time you did that you had a pool to jump into."

"I'm sorry," Steve shrugged, "next time I'll let the suspect get away." The man had already confessed to robbing the family but claimed he hadn't known his cousin had brought a gun with him. When the shooting started he said he had turned around and took off. The daughter had woken up at the hospital and told them her dad had shot the robber then told her to take the gun and hide in case the other man came back. She had passed out from shock but was going to be okay and her grandmother was on the way from Boston to get her.

"Hell no." Kono yelled at him as she came out of the house carrying a tray with corn on the cob and baked potatoes. "Just next time wait until I can watch."

"I know you're just getting back in the swing of things but you need to be a little more careful Steve." Ever the practical one Chin added, "If the guy hadn't been jacked up on crack people could have believed him about you falling from the sky. As it was we're lucky nobody else saw you."

Steve ducked his head, "I know, I know you're right. It's just been so long since I've been able to do that without worrying that I'll break my neck. I can't believe how much I missed it." the cold blood he was currently drinking from a coffee cup not so much. He hated to admit it but Josef was right, the warm fresh stuff tasted much better this time around. He'd have to talk to Josef about that. "I promise to be more careful okay."

"You sure you don't need a hand?" Chin asked.

Steve grinned, "I can still cook you know, even if I can't eat it. I'm damn sure not going to let a fifty dollar steak go to waste." He had looked in his fridge when he had gotten home and quickly decided to call the group over for dinner to empty it.

"You really can't eat any of it?" came from Kono.

Steve shrugged, "I can but I don't need to, besides even the finest food has no flavor. Blood on the other hand..."

"Don't." Danny stopped him. "I'm eating and I don't need to be reminded that isn't coffee you're drinking." pointing to the cup in Steve's hand.

Steve grinned and finished the cup. Setting it down he pulled the steak off the grill and brought it over. "So you're okay with me biting someone but not drinking from a cup." looking at Kono, "Is there something wrong with that or is it just me?" sitting down with them. "Dig in."

Pulling a plate over to him Danny smiled, "Just for that I don't feel guilty about eating this in front of you." slicing off a piece of the steak to find it medium rare just the way he liked it.

Steve laughed, "Think of this as me paying you back for all the drinks you've bought me." 

"Okay so I've got to ask," Chin surprised Steve by speaking up first when Steve came back from refilling his cup. 

"To be honest I don't think I have any more secrets to tell you." sitting down and getting comfortable.

Chin Ho grinned at that. Besides talking about top secret missions the man had been more open with them in the last three days than he'd been in the last three years. "It's nothing like that Brah, I'm just wondering who the most famous person you've ever met is?"

"Nice one Coz." Kono said slapping his back.

Steve thought about it for a minute, it had been a long time since he had been able to talk about his past with people and couldn't help but think it was nice. "Well that depends on what year you're asking about."

"Start at the beginning," Danny offered between bites. 

"Okay, World War Two?" three heads nodded. "I guess the most famous was Patton." 

Danny choked out, "You met General Patton?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "December of '44 I was in Belgium during the Battle of the Bulge. He was ordered to lead the relief troops at Bastogne during the battle, he wasn't thrilled with it but you can't argue with orders. He came by, asked us how we were doing and then left. It wasn't like we were friends, if you want friends then skip ahead a decade and remember I lived in LA. Josef, Coraline and I attended several Hollywood parties."

"Just names, no detail. I don't think I want details." Danny joked.

"Screw you, I want details." Kono laughed.

"Well Bogie got me on set when he was filming Casablanca." Steve smirked.

Danny dropped his hand on the table, "See, that I did not need to know."

Giving Kono a wink he added, "And I can tell you that the rumors about Cary Grant and Randolph Scott were not just rumors."

"Seriously?" Chin had to ask. While Kono asked, "What rumors?"

"They lived together on and off for years. They only went back to their wives when the studios forced them to. But the biggest... well the most promiscuous of them all had to be Brando. He slept with anyone, men women he didn't care. He was what most people today would consider pansexual, if he liked you, he tried to sleep with you."

Chin had to laugh at Steve's tone, "Why do I get the feeling there's more to it?"

"Ask Josef." Steve smirked.

Kono didn't let that go, "Hell no, you can't drop that bombshell and think you're getting away with it. I need names here."

"Laurence Olivier," Steve told her and watched her eyes get bigger and bigger. "Leonard Bernstein, Noël Coward, Tyrone Power and most famously James Dean." 

"You're shitting me?" Danny sputtered. “James Dean.”

Steve grinned, “On the set of Giant Liz and Rock had a bet on who could get James into bed first. Rock won.” Steve shrugged, "That’s not to mention the women Brando slept with. They included everyone from Marilyn Monroe to Gloria Vanderbilt and Doris Duke. She was the world’s richest woman at the time." They all looked speechless. "To name a few. It's a wonder he didn't die of some STD before he was forty. I swear back then MGM bought antibiotics by the truck load."

Shaking his head Chin asked, "Okay that works. What about the sixties?"

"Robert Kennedy." he answered quickly. "I was at the Ambassador Hotel the day he was shot. He and Josef had met earlier for a business lunch and I was lucky enough to be invited. I met a lot of people through Josef come to think of it." he joked. 

"Wow. I can't believe you met all those people." Kono smiled.

"One thing I've learned over the years is that people are just people." Steve smiled taking a drink.

"So says the local vampire." Danny added.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Josef and his group left a few days later with Simone staying behind to get things settled for the hotel. Kono thought it was hilarious that she kept muttering about being a lawyer not a landlord every time someone called about the hotel. The two women got along just like Simone and Beth had and if she wasn't working the two would have lunch everyday, with Simone answering all the questions Kono had so Steve didn't have to. 

Two weeks later the hotel was settled and Josef flew back to pick up his fiancé bringing a few surprises for Steve. The first was that the top five floors of the thirty-eight floor hotel were being converted into the Hawaiian branch of Kostan Industries. Two floors for offices and one for employee apartments and two for guest rooms fitted for a vampire, he figured he might as well start a tour package for vamps while he was at it so a few rooms would be used as vacation packages instead of bonuses. Steve had laughed when he told them that over dinner. "I guess you're sick of the tar pits so an active volcano has its advantages."

"What an excellent idea." the older immortal grinned seeing Steve's friends not really smiling. "We could use this as the execution sight, the cleaners would love getting rid of the flame throwers."

"I was joking Josef." Steve groaned.

"I'm not." he grinned. Turning to the other Five-0 members. "So how are you handling Mick's little quirks now?"

"Better than I thought I would." Danny laughed. Looking around at the penthouse suite, it actually seemed normal to see the two men drinking from wine glasses instead of off a diner plate now.

“So nothing to bad at the office.” Josef smirked. 

“Well we’ve hired two more officers to work with me and Chin during the day.” Kono spoke up. “And Steve and Danny run the night shift and call us for back up.”

“At least Grace doesn’t miss me as much.” Danny explained at the confused look. “My daughter.” 

“Ah,” Josef smiled. “Never had any of those. Lots of little fledglings though, they’re bad enough. Nothing but a bunch of whiny crybabies.”

“Ignore him.” Steve laughed. “Josef has a protective streak a mile wide, he just won't admit it.” 

“I do not.” the older vampire looked offended. “Stop trying to ruin my reputation” 

“Just admit you're a good person.” Steve groaned.

“I'm not a person jackass.” Josef took time to study his friend. As much as he hated to admit it he thought Simone was right, there was definitely something off about Mick. 

“Beside you’ve only been gone two weeks, even we don’t have that much crime.” Chin Ho said leaning back. He was starting to like the fancy meals being friends with this guy got him. The tuna steaks they had tonight had melted in his mouth.

Kono laughed, “No just two murders and a major narcotics bust. Not bad for a slow week.”

“Well at least you’re not board.” Josef said holding up his glass. “That's why I gave up baseball in the 20s. Eternity is long enough without having to sit through that game.”

“Admit it, you're still pissed because Arnold Rothstein screwed you in the Black Sox Scandal.” Steve shook his head. Josef liked to gamble and that hadn’t even been the most he had ever bet. He remembered one super bowl in the 80s that he lost a million dollars on and never complained.

“No, I’m pissed because he got Joe banned even though he did nothing wrong in the game besides keeping his mouth shut.” turning to the others. “One mention of Field of Dreams and I’m biting you.” the fact that his eyes turned white was enough to keep the jokes at bay but not the smiles. He could feel his heartless reputation flying out the window.

After the others left Josef asked Steve to stay for a bit. "So why don't you tell me how things are really going?"

"I'm happy Josef," Steve smiled. "Is that so hard to believe. The sun hasn't been as big a problem as I thought it would be. Chin's idea of splitting the shifts has worked out great." he laughed, "They told the governor I had nonmelanoma skin cancer removed when he asked why we wanted a second shift. He came to see me a few days ago saying to take it easy, his grandmother had the same thing and she always tried to stay out of the sun." 

"I could care less about your job Mick." Josef looked at him. "I'm talking about you. Simone said you haven't been eating enough, and I can tell you're weaker than you should be. They haven't noticed because they don't really understand what we're capable of."

Steve knew exactly what Josef was talking about. "What do you want me to say? That it's different this time, I'm different." picking up the bottle on the table. "That drinking this sucks."

Josef cocked his head, "Well that's not new." he smirked. "You've always hated feeding."

"Not anymore." Steve sat down and studied up at his friend. At least he knew Josef would understand, that was one good thing about having another like him around. "You're right I haven't been feeding like I should, not because I don't want to, I just hate the cold bagged lunch." pointing at him. "If you say I told you so I'll kick your ass."

"Mick come on, would I do that?" unbuttoning his jacket Josef sat down next to his friend when he just gave him a look. "Alright so you need a freshie that's not a big deal." He couldn't help the smirk in his voice.

"I figured I'd wait until you came back for Simone and ask if you had anybody willing to transfer down here."

Josef laughed, "Are you kidding? After Lori and Stacy told everyone about the trip they all want to come visit. In fact," pulling out his cell phone he sent a quick text, "I brought a few things you might enjoy." giving an evil smile.

He didn't miss the way Mick's eyes lit up, "Who'd you bring?"

"Just a few people to start up the office and here they are." seeing the door open and a group of five women and two men walked in. "Steve," he was starting to get used to the name, "Meet the newest employees of Kostan Industries Hawaii. All of which are willing to donate a few drops whenever you're hungry. I take it your rooms are satisfactory."

"Very much, Sir." a slightly plump redhead said. 

"Good!" Josef clapped his hands as he stood up. "Have a seat." turning to Mick. "Gwen," standing behind the red head, "Tanya, and Mia will be working in the analyst department. Each graduating in the top ten percent at Berkeley." 

"You must be so proud." Mick joked. Tanya looked to be in her mid twenties and a very fit blonde while Mia was much shorter with middle eastern ancestry.

"Oh I am," Josef nodded. "Now Ryan and Layla will be heading up the marketing department. And this is my VPs of Marketing and Design, Cassidy and Jordan. You may remember them from LA."

Steve leaned back, most looked old enough that they had been with Josef for awhile but the redhead, Gwen, and the dark haired Mia both looked a little uncertain. "Welcome to Hawaii. This must be a nice change of scenery from LA."

Looking at his staff, "I'd like you to meet Commander Steve McGarret. Steve here is the head of the governors task force Five-0 here in what his co-worker calls a pineapple infested hellhole." 

Steve laughed, "Danny is from New Jersey, and only moved here because his ex-wife remarried and moved with his daughter." He saw the two men smile a little.

"Good for him." Josef grinned sitting down again. "I have secretaries and office personnel coming in until we can hire and initiate some locals. Until then take your pick, I can say personally that they are all delicious." to his surprise Micks eyes turned as he smiled at the group.

Downstairs Danny was checking his pocket for his keys, "Damn it. They must have fell out on the couch. You guys go on I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Take it easy Danny." Chin waved as he got in Kono's car. 

"Tell Grace I said hi." Kono added before starting the car . "And congrats for the A on her last math test."

Danny laughed, "How do you know what she made?" 

"Dude she calls me for help. Later." She grinned driving off.

Looking up at the hotel Danny sighed, if he didn't need the keys to his house he'd call a taxi he thought as he headed for the elevator. He was still getting used to the new Steve. In some ways nothing had changed, Steve was a little more open with them and some of the stories he told were hilarious. But knowing that your best friend, though he'd never admit that, wasn't human was still freaking him out a little. Three days ago he about pissed his pants when Steve chased down their last suspect, a member of the Chinese triad. He had thought the fence he had jumped was bad but no he had to top that. Running up an alley he bounced between two fire escapes to the top of the building, seven stories thank you, and was waiting for the suspect who Danny had chased up the stairwell from the street. As soon as they walked onto the roof Mick had punched him only to get shot twice in the chest while Danny watched. He had refused to go to the hospital so after dropping the man at HPD Steve had to have him dig the bullets out. Seeing him heal in front of his eyes had him shaking his head for days.

The security guard on the door didn't even bat an eye as he held the door open for him. "Forgot me keys." Danny said walking down the hallway. What he hadn't expected was to find both Steve and Josef with their fangs buried in two different women. Steve had his eyes closed as the red headed woman on his lap moaned and cupped the back of his head, obviously not in pain. Just when Danny figured it wouldn't coast too much to break the kitchen window Josef looked up and saw him. 

Pulling away from the girls arm Josef lick his lips before tapping Steve on the shoulder. "You might want to finish up, we just got caught." 

Thinking Simone must have walked in Steve was surprised to see Danny standing in the hallway looking pale. Danny swallowed as Steve leaned back letting the girl go, "Thank you Gwen."

The red head stood up, "Any time Commander. Come on Mia, I think the boys have a few things to discuss." Both women nodded at Danny as they left the apartment to join their co-workers downstairs at the bar.

Danny watched them before turning back to the pair, feeling a little stupid for staring at them he tried to grin. "I lost my keys." he laughed. "Don't suppose you found them before sucking neck."

Getting up Josef looked between the two of them, "I think I hear Simone call. What's that dear?" he called out. "I should go see how she's doing."

Steve laughed. "Yes you should."

Josef sent him a dirty look adding, "Lock up on your way out."

"Good night Josef," Steve said getting up himself. "Danny..."

"Don't." Danny went to the couch and started pulling up cushions.

Steve watched him, he knew Danny was having the hardest time with things of all his friends. "We need to talk about this Danny."

"Ah ha." grabbing his keys Danny stood up and turned to Steve. "Look Steve I know what you are and I'm getting used this. But seeing you with your teeth in a girls neck after digging bullets out of your chest a few days ago is a little much alright."

"I know that, which is why I waited until you left." Steve didn't know why but this time around he wasn't going to apologize for what he needed. Following Danno to the door he added, "If this is too much..."

Danny turned on him fast, "If you fucking say you'll leave again I'll shoot you myself. This isn't like learning someone has a sixth toe or something. You're..."

"A vampire and I drink blood Danny," Steve crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "And for some reason I can't stand the bottled crap right now. I've been practically starving myself for the last two weeks because Lori and Stacy left with Josef."

That stopped the shorter man, "What? Why? What's the point, we know you need blood."

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Just think of drinking from a glass as Spam when you're really craving a thick juicy steak. That's what drinking from a live person is like for me."

"So you need... what do you call it?"

"A freshie." Steve straightened up. "One good thing about Josef opening an office here is that most of the people that work for him are or were at one time freshies. He pays for their schooling in exchange for blood, it works very well for him. Look can we take a walk of something?"

Checking his watch Danny nodded. "Walk me down then." heading for the door.

Once they were in the elevator Steve turned to Danny, "It wasn't like this before, I hated being a vampire or at least I thought I did."

"And you don't now?" he had to ask.

"No I don't." Steve admitted. "I don't think I really did then either. I hated the fact that the choice was taken away from me and so I resented what that meant. This time I think I was human long enough to know what this life could mean for me."

Now that was more than Danny had ever considered. "And that is?" 

"You know you always say that I have control issues and I hate to admit it but you're right. I needed those years as a human just to understand how much I appreciated being a vampire. Yes there are down sides. But think about it Danny, you're basically immortal, barring an explosion or getting your head cut off you never have to worry about getting hurt or sick. When you're gone I'll still be here to look after Grace and then her children." He saw the younger man's eyes widen a little. "I've never wanted power that's not who I am but I've always had a protective streak, it's why I wanted to be a doctor when I was little."

"I can see that, you may be a pain in the ass at times but you honestly want to help people which is why I put up with you." Danny sighed and gave a short laugh as the elevator doors opened. "As long as I know they're willing I don't have a problem with it Steve. It's just going to take a little getting used to okay." walking across the street to his car.

"Look at it this way Halloween is in a few days, we always get the weird ones then." 

"You are the weird one." he smiled as he unlocked his car. "See ya tomorrow weirdo."

"Later Danno." Steve patted the roof of the car as his partner pulled off. With the blood he felt a hundred times better so instead of heading home he walked down the street for a while until he came to one of the local clubs. By-passing the line he gave a nod to the bouncer who immediately opened the gate for him. Some times it was nice that Five-0 was well known in the area, heading to the bar he ordered a drink then just watched the crowd for awhile. Women had always looked but now with the vampires allure it was even worse. He had always been a sucker for red heads and when one with a short bob haircut with an equally short skirt came over he said the hell with it and took her hand heading to the dance floor. Just taking time to enjoy his life, something he could never admit to before. Kimiki was disappointed when he kissed her hand and lead her back to her friends when the music ended. With a kiss to her cheek, that earned giggles from her friends, he pocketed her phone number before calling it a night.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is what I thought the first time I saw the pilot episode of Hawaii Five-0 and McGarrett slid across the hood of that car. If you watched it you know what I'm talking about. It was just such a "Mick" thing for him to do.
> 
> If you like please let me know/


End file.
